PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 8: DID-Rising In The Ranks
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Rerun is worried about his big sister. Frieda enters a singing contest, but the competition is stiff. Her biggest rival is Freddy Fabulous's sister, Francessa Fabulous. On the brighter side of the Van Pelt household, Linus and Eudora's relationship starts to grow stronger. He also decides to stop worrying about Lucy and live his life. We also meet the Spiders leader Black Widow.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 8: Descent Into Darkness-Rising in the Ranks

 **CHAPTER 1: MEET BLACK WIDOW AND TARANTULA**

In the weeks after abandoning her name "Lucy Van Pelt", Mamba had become a great lieutenant in the Serpent Sisters. They were creating mayhem all over Sparkyville, whether it was spray painting their name on buildings, vandalizing said buildings, or intimidating innocent people, the Serpents became a much-feared gang in town. And for Mamba, she never felt more alive.

One day at the hideout, they heard a knock at the door. They weren't expecting company or ordered any takeout.

"Python, see who it is," ordered Cobra. Python opened the door slightly. Who she saw was a tall, lanky girl who could have been taller than Python herself, and a seemingly normal-height girl next to her.

"We've got company," Python said and opened the door. The two girls walked in and headed straight for Cobra and Mamba, who were sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"Why hello, Cobra," said the tall girl. "So nice to see you again."

"Hello, Black Widow," said Cobra, coldly. It was the leader of the Spiders and her right-hand girl Tarantula. "What brings you here? Hmm?"

"Well, dearie," Black Widow began, "word's going around that you have a new girl in your ranks. We just wanted to meet this girl."

"Yeah it's true, Widow," replied Cobra, curtly. She was suspicious about why their biggest rivals were here at their hideaway.

"That must be her right there," hissed Widow, looking at Mamba. "Hello girlie. What do they call you?"

"The name's Mamba!" she snapped immediately. "I was told about you Spiders."

"I'm sure you were," Widow replied. "Anyway I'm Black Widow and this is my cohort, Tarantula." Tarantula looked even more unstable than Rattler. Tarantula was smiling insanely and chuckling at seemingly nothing particular. One of her eyes looked like it was twitching, too.

"State your business, Widow!" Cobra said sharply.

"Well word is getting around that you are saying that we egged and toilet papered houses in your territory," Widow started. "We are here to tell you we aren't responsible for that."

"None of us said anything," protested Python. "Sure we suspected you, but we didn't go right out and say you girls were responsible. We're trying to figure out who did it as well because WE got blamed for it as well."

"But we know you did do some other houses on the west side of town," said Widow.

"We did," said Cobra, "but we stayed close to here when we did that. We never ventured further out from this area. Whoever did those houses on Fillmore were someone else."

"Well, SOMEONE is responsible," Widow said, losing a little bit of composure. "But if it wasn't you, and we KNOW it wasn't us, who did it? Hmm?"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Tarantula screamed all of the sudden. "LET'S GETS THESE LITTLE BRATS!" And Tarantula pulled out a switchblade to the shock of everyone.

"TARANTULA! COOL IT!" ordered Widow.

Rattler grabbed a pool cue and put it towards Tarantula's head. "Just you try that again," she warned. "I DARE you!"

"Enough, Rattler!" commanded Cobra. Turning back to her rival, she said, "Well I hope, for your sake, you're telling the truth. And you can trust, not one of us made any kind of accusation against you without proof. But if we find out who egged and papered the neighborhood near Fillmore, you will be the first to know. And I hope you'd do the same for me. Deal?"

Black Widow thought for a couple of seconds, then said, "Deal."

"Okay," Cobra finished. "Now unless there's anything else you wanted, you know where the door is."

Black Widow signaled for Tarantula that it was time to split. She was back to grinning insanely and giggling by this time. Before they left, Widow said, "I'll be seeing you girls soon." And they left.

Mamba was in shock at what had transpired. They almost had a rumble right there in their hideout. She finally said, "What just happened?!"

"You see what we are up against," Cobra responded. "That was just a taste of what the Spiders are capable of. You gotta watch them, especially that Tarantula. How she's still out in society is anyone's guess. But Widow is more cunning. Tarantula may be unstable, but Widow is more dangerous."

Mamba thought about everything Cobra was saying. Probably for the first time since befriending the Serpent Sisters she was thinking about what she got herself into.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: SING-A-SONG**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A BIG OPPORTUNITY**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were at the park watching the city workers put up Christmas decorations. Frieda was very excited because she was entered into a singing contest. And the big prize was a trip to New York for the finals. Charlie Brown was happy for his girlfriend and his parents gave him permission to join her in New York if she won.

"Competition is going to be stiff, hun," said Frieda. "I just hope I make an impression on the judges."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Frieda," assured Charlie Brown. "You're one of the most talented singers I know, outside of my cousin Trevor, of course."

"Well no one can match Trevor B., not even yours truly," replied Frieda, "but I can at least try to do the best there."

"That's all any of us ask," agreed Charlie Brown. "Just do your best."

Frieda kissed her boyfriend and smiled. "You are so wonderful to me, Charlie Brown. Is it any wonder why I love you so much?" Charlie Brown smiled. It was great for them to have a break from all of the drama surrounding the Van Pelts and Mamba being with the Serpent Sisters, he thought. And he would be with Frieda all of the way for this contest.

Elsewhere at Joe's Café, Linus and Eudora were on a date. They both had Joe Burgers, which were large double cheeseburgers with bacon, lettuce, tomato, mayo, ketchup, mustard, pickles, onions, and mushrooms. Linus looked over the meal intensely.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?" asked Eudora.

"I'm not sure, myself," said Linus. "I don't usually order this, but I figured no time like the present. I do know who could, though. A certain beagle with a healthy appetite could probably polish that off in record time!" And sure enough, at that moment, Snoopy walked by carrying a tray of food which had three Joe Burgers, two large fries, and an extra-large root beer.

"How was he even able to get in here?" asked a bewildered Eudora.

"He has his ways," said Linus. They watched as Snoopy scarfed down those same three burgers, wolfed down the fries, and guzzled the root beer, in a span of only ten seconds! Eudora was amazed at that, but Linus seen it before, hanging out with Charlie Brown. After a slight burp and pat of the tummy, Snoopy got up and left for home.

"I've got to share this with Charles and Sally," said and amazed Eudora.

"Trust me, they already know," assured Linus. "Once Snoopy presented Charlie Brown with a 'New Dog-Feeding Schedule', which had on it a Pre-Breakfast Snack, Breakfast, Morning Coffee Break, Pre-Noon Snack, Lunch, Early Afternoon Snack, Afternoon Tea, Pre-Dinner Snack, Dinner, TV Snack, Bedtime Snack, and a Midnight Snack."

"Good grief!" said Eudora. "Did he follow through on that schedule?"

"No, he just sternly and loudly told Snoopy that he'll get one meal a day like every other dog. Though that doesn't stop Snoopy from getting extra meals and snacks. Case in point, what we just witnessed a moment ago." Both kids shared a laugh. Linus needed a good date with Eudora. It was the distraction he needed from all of the drama at home. He decided not to think about what his sister was doing anymore, but to focus on his own life and his budding romance with Eudora.

In another part of town, Peppermint Patty and Franco were walking in their neighborhood. She was doing much better from before. She finally decided to let go of the drama that had consumed her due to the Homecoming incident fiasco. Plus Marcie and Hans were at the movies, so it was just them.

"You know, Franco," she said, holding his hand, "I realize how lucky I am. To have a boyfriend like you who puts up with my impulses, that says a lot."

"What do you mean?" asked Franco.

"Well, I was a mess these past few weeks worrying about what Lucille, excuse me, MAMBA was up to and I was so caught up in the drama. I let her get to me and I'm sorry about that. Even after I got a good report card, I couldn't enjoy my success because I was wrapped up in dealing with her that you, Chuck, Marcie, and the others went looking for me concerned about my safety. I don't want to worry you anymore. As of now, I'm done with her. I will not let her get to me anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that, fraulein," said Franco, smiling. "You need break from drama." Peppermint Patty was happy. Franco was at her side and understanding. The whole Homecoming incident was finally becoming a distant memory. Now the two lovebirds could focus on themselves and what was to come.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE SINGING CONTEST**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FRIEDA RICH; SINGING SENSATION!**

The day of the singing contest came. And Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Hans, Eudora, Franklin, Melanie, Patty, Ox, Violet, Shermy, and Rerun were there in support of Frieda. Charlie Brown and Linus were backstage with Frieda. As they waited, they watched other singers warming up. They saw one boy singing opera, and a girl practicing a country number. Frieda was nervous.

"I'm nervous, guys," said Frieda. "All of these kids are really talented. Do you think the judges will like me?"

"Absolutely, Frieda," said Charlie Brown.

"You can win this easy," added Linus.

"I hope so," said an anxious Frieda. "There's some stiff competition here."

At that moment, Snoopy, dressed as Simon Cowell, walked by the kids. Charlie Brown narrated, "There goes the world-famous singing contest judge on his way to his seat in front of the stage."

"His job must be very important," said Linus. "He has to select a winner at the end of the show."

"Well, well, well, look who's here," said a familiar voice. "Good to see you again, Pumpkinhead!"

When Charlie Brown heard the name "Pumpkinhead" he knew immediately who it was. "Oh good grief!" he groaned. "Freddy Fabulous from Freemont!"

"In the flesh, kid," said Freddy, with a smarmy grin. "But I no longer go to Freemont. I'm in seventh grade now and at Sparkyville Middle School."

"You're not in this contest, are you?" asked Linus.

"Nope, can't sing a lick," Freddy replied. "I'm just here for support."

"For who?" asked Charlie Brown.

"My kid sister, Francessa," announced Freddy.

"FRANCESSA?!" exclaimed the three kids.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Freddy," said Frieda.

"Oh yes," he said, with pride. "I excel on the track field, while Francessa's talent is on the stage."

At that moment, a blond-haired girl walked up next to Freddy. She said, "Hello, my adoring public!"

"Let me guess," said Charlie Brown. "That's Francessa, isn't it?"

"That's right, Pumpkinhead," Francessa said, with the same smarmy grin as her brother. "Francessa Fabulous at your service."

"Isn't she something?" said a proud Freddy.

"For once, I agree with you, Freddy," said Charlie Brown. "She IS something, all right."

"Well, anyhoo, got to get ready for the show," the obnoxious girl finished. "May the best kid win. ME!"

"See you later, Pumpkinhead," said Freddy. "Ah hahahaaa!" And he and Francessa walked away. Charlie Brown, Frieda, and Linus were in disbelief.

"She even more obnoxious than her older brother!" said Linus.

"I agree, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "Freddy's down to earth compared to his bratty sister."

"I'm just curious about how talented she really is," said a suspicious Frieda. "Well I better get ready myself."

"Well I better join the rest of the gang," said Linus. "Good luck, Frieda. See you, Charlie Brown."

"I'll see you after the show, Linus," said Charlie Brown.

"Wish me luck, sweetie," said Frieda, as she kissed Charlie Brown. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Charlie Brown. "And good luck."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LA FAMIGLIA SERPENTS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE JEWELRY BOX**

While Linus and Rerun were at the singing contest, Mamba had Python over for a girl's day to themselves. They had gotten closer as best friends; never mind being in the Serpent Sisters. They trusted each other and knew one had the other's back. They were even doing things together outside of the Serpents. This particular day, Python had brought a jewelry box with her. Mamba had no idea why she brought it, but figured she'll say when she was ready.

"So who could be behind the egging of Fillmore Street?" asked Python.

"I don't know," said Mamba, "but I think someone is setting us up. The Spiders said they weren't behind it, and none of us were near that neighborhood. But maybe an outside source may have it out for all of the gangs. Maybe a third gang?"

"That's a possibility," said Python. "But between us and the Spiders, we driven most of the other gangs out of town."

"So you think it could be a new gang forming?"

"It's not impossible. That could be happening. We'll suggest that to Cobra next meeting at the hideout."

The girls ate some pizza and had some root beer. During the day they played some board games, watched some TV, and gossip a little bit. Finally, Python grabbed her jewelry box and presented to Mamba.

"Mamba," she began, "in this jewelry box lies some vital information that I don't trust most people to hold on to. Not even my mom. I want you to hold on to it for me. If anything ever happens to me, go ahead and open it. I will not say what the contents of it is; you will find out if that day comes to pass. Here is the key to the lock. Again, do not open it, unless something happens to me. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Of course, Python," said Mamba, seriously. "But I don't think anything will happen to you."

"You don't know that!" said a stern Python. "Nobody knows. I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen to one of us. I hope I'm wrong, but I can't shake this feeling. So I'm going to ask again. Can I trust you with this jewelry box?"

"You can, Python. You can."

"Thank you, Mamba. You truly are my best friend." The girls hugged each other. They were building a close friendship that no one could break. Mamba wondered if something would happen to one of them. And she also wondered who could be setting them up with the egging of Fillmore Street.

In a rougher part of town, Cobra, Anaconda, and Rattler were walking down a litter-filled street. They were having a similar conversation with each other.

"If the Spiders didn't trash Fillmore," said Rattler, "who the heck did?"

"I don't know, Rattler," said Cobra. "I do have a feeling we're being set up, though."

"You don't think Mamba would set us up, do ya?" said a suspicious Rattler.

"Absolutely not!" replied Cobra. "I know she's new to our gang, but she's loyal. Python vouched for her. Remember? They were together at all times, and they stuck to their route. And you and Anaconda here stuck to yours. So if it wasn't the Spiders, possibly another gang is forming?" Cobra and Rattler thought about that being a possibility. Meanwhile Anaconda, who was behind them, looked back at seemingly a mysterious figure who was watching them.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: FRIEDA VS. FRANCESSA**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: BELTING IT OUT**

Back at the singing contest, most of Charlie Brown's friends were seated in the audience, while he remained backstage where he got an up close view of the performances. In the audience, Rerun was seated next to Linus. He was worried about Mamba (Lucy). While he didn't know about her joining the Serpent Sisters he knew something was wrong. She wasn't around much anymore and it seemed like she didn't want to be around him at all. Linus and Mamba did mutually agree while they didn't see eye to eye on her joining the Serpents, they both agreed not to tell Rerun.

"Linus?" Rerun began.

"Yeah, Rerun?" responded Linus.

"What do you think is going on with Lucy?" asked the youngest Van Pelt.

"I couldn't tell you, Rerun. I wouldn't fret about it too much. Just try to enjoy the show, okay?" Rerun sat back. He would try to have fun, but his sister wasn't far from his mind.

The first singer came on. It was an opera singer, who sang Bizet. Schroeder was especially impressed by that kid, being a classical buff himself. The next singer was a crooner in the style of Sinatra. Violet and Patty swooned over that kid's voice, causing raised eyebrows from Shermy and Ox. The next kid was a girl singing country. All of the kids seemed to enjoy her. One by one different kids came on stage. There were even a couple of rappers to perform, which Franklin especially enjoyed.

Soon, Francessa Fabulous and Frieda were the last two to perform. Francessa went on first. Her brother, Freddy Fabulous, was cheering from backstage.

"Watch this, Pumpkinhead," he said to Charlie Brown. "You're about to witness REAL talent!"

"I can HARDLY wait," said Charlie Brown, rolling his eyes.

The announcer said over the P.A., "Up next is Francessa Fabulous."

"Francessa?" said a bewildered Peppermint Patty, back in the audience. "What kind of name is that?"

"That's Freddy Fabulous's little sister," said Linus.

"You mean the kid Charlie Brown, Marcie, and the Masked Marvel faced at the Decathlon?" asked Schroeder.

"The one in the same," Linus replied. "And she's not as big of an egotist as her brother. She WORST! 100% diva!"

"Oh boy!" said Peppermint Patty.

When it came time for her to perform, she sang her song while doing some questionable dance moves. She even had her own dancers on stage.

"Is she for real?" asked Franklin.

"GOOD GRIEF!" yelled a shocked Linus. "Should we even be watching this?!"

Before her performance was over, Snoopy, the World-Famous Singing Contest Judge, grabbed a long cane hook and pulled her off the stage, much to the relief of the audience.

"What are they doing?!" yelled an irate Freddy. "She wasn't done, yet!" Charlie Brown just snickered at the spectacle.

The announcer then said, "We apologize for that performance. The judges announced that Francessa Fabulous has been disqualified from the contest for her performance. We try to maintain a family-friendly environment and that kind of dancing will NOT be tolerated in our contest."

" _Great_ performance, Freddy," said a sarcastic Charlie Brown. "Top notch!" Freddy just walked away, fuming. He joined his sister who was by now complaining about her performance being "ruined".

After the Fabulous siblings left, it was time for Frieda's performance. She walked up to Charlie Brown and said, "Wish me luck, sweetie!" And she kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek as they waited for her name to be announced.

"And now for our final performance," said the announcer. "Introducing, Frieda Rich!" The kids cheered for Frieda from the audience, and Charlie Brown clapped backstage. The song she chose was especially for her boyfriend.

 _Champion Charlie Brown_ _  
_ _That has a lovely ring_ _  
_ _Something to make the fourth-column headlines_ _  
_ _Something the kids can sing_

 _Champion Charlie Brown (Esquire)_ _  
_ _Setting the whole wide world (On fire)_ _  
_ _Fly all the flags, break out the confetti_ _  
_ _Cause all the bells to sound_ _  
_ _He's gotta be most definitely_ _  
_ _Champion Charlie Brown_

 _It must be something not to be nothing_ _  
_ _When you've been on the ground_ _  
_ _Once a beginner, now you're my winner_ _  
_ _Champion Charlie Brown_ _  
_ _Champion Charlie Brown_ _  
_ _Champion Charlie Brown_

 _Champion Charlie Brown_

All of the kids applauded Frieda's performance. Charlie Brown beamed ear to ear. It was then the judges, including Snoopy, tallied their scores. Then a kid named Harold Angel, who was once a classmate of Sally's, walked up to the mic on stage.

"We have a winner for the contest," he announced. "The third place runner-up is Bill Reeves." Bill was the kid who sang Bizet.

"The second place runner-up is Theodore Hoover." Theodore was the once who did Sinatra. That left Frieda and Suzie Waller, the country singer.

"And now for the winner. With the most points, our winner, and the one going to New York for the Nationals, is…" Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Finally Harold Angel said, "Suzie Waller! Making Frieda Rich our first runner-up! Congratulations, Suzie! You're on your way to New York City!"

Everyone clapped. Frieda hugged Suzie and congratulated her on her win. She went and joined Charlie Brown.

"Sorry you didn't win, Frieda," he said.

"It's all right, Charlie Brown," she said, with a smile. "I'm happy for Suzie. She did an excellent job. Besides, at least that awful Francessa Fabulous didn't win."

"I still can't believe she danced in that fashion," said Charlie Brown. "What was she thinking?"

"I don't know, but I would have been mad had she won, instead of one of the rest of us. She wasn't that good of singer to begin with." The rest of their friends joined Charlie Brown and Frieda backstage at that moment.

"Gut gemacht*, Frieda!" said Franco and Hans in unison.

"That was great, kid!" said an excited Peppermint Patty. "And ol' Chuck here must be proud that you sang about him!"

"Excellent singing, Frieda!" said a happy Marcie.

"Wowee Zowee!" cheered Melanie. "Frieda, you did good! Though I think you were robbed the trip to New York!"

"Thanks, everyone," said Frieda. "I'm just glad my friends were here to support me. Especially my always-caring boyfriend here." She held Charlie Brown's hand.

"Congratulations again, Frieda," said Violet. "Now can you point me and Patty in the direction of that dreamy Theodore Hoover? We both would like an encore performance!" Shermy and Ox both shook their heads "No" behind their girlfriends.

Frieda picked up on it and said, "I think he already left with his family."

"Aww man!" said the two girls, looking disappointed. Shermy and Ox breathed sighs of relief.

"Let's say we go out to Joe's Café and celebrate Frieda's First Runner-Up win?" suggested Linus. Everyone agreed and headed for Joe's. Snoopy also joined them for the meal, only because he wanted more of those yummy Joe Burgers.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: RERUN'S CONCERNS**

*English translation: Good job

"Champion Charlie Brown" (excerpt) written by Rod McKuen


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: SHE'S STILL YOUR SISTER**

Linus and Rerun had come home from Joe's Café after the contest. Mamba was watching TV when her brothers walked in. "We're home," Rerun announced.

"So how was the contest?" she asked.

"A country singer named Suzie Waller won," said Linus. "Frieda was first runner-up, though."

"Well, a lot of folks love country," said Mamba. "I can see where a country singer would win."

"But get this," Linus continued. "You remember Freddy Fabulous from Freemont?"

"Yeah. He was one of the kids Charlie Brown raced against in the Decathlon."

"Well his little sister, Francessa, real name by the way, was in the contest. And while she sounded pretty good as a singer, her dancing was something out of Arabian Nights! She was almost immediately disqualified."

"Wow! That's pretty bad!"

"Well, I'm tired," said Rerun. "Lucy, could you tuck me in?"

"Sure, Rerun," said Mamba, warmly. "First I need to talk to Linus about something important."

"Okay." Rerun walked towards his room. Linus and Mamba sat down at the table.

"What's on your mind, sis?" he asked.

"Well, I want to apologize about threatening you over my joining the Serpent Sisters," she began. "I know I'm pretty hard on you sometimes, but usually it comes from a good place. Like trying to get you to give up using that blanket of yours. It may seem like I'm being mean to you, but I'm trying to get you to grow up and be a little bit more mature. And for the most part you are, Linus. But what I did when you found out about me being in the Serpents was out of line and I admit that."

"Wow!" said Linus, not believing what he was hearing. "Where did this come from?"

"Well, me and one of the Serpent Sisters, she goes by Python, became best friends. She was the one who recruited me. While you and Rerun were at the contest, she gave me her jewelry box to hold on to. Plus she told me not to open it unless something happened to her. She talked about having a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen."

"That's pretty deep, Lucy. So where are you going with this?"

"I think I may be having second thoughts about being with the Serpents. But at the same time, I'm loyal to them for accepting me into the gang in the first place."

"Sounds to me like you're at a crossroads."

"I don't know. All I know is, doubts or none, I can't leave them, at least not now. I just hope nothing bad DOES go down. So I'm asking YOU a favor, Linus."

"Which is?"

"If anything bad happens to ME, tell Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty that I'm sorry for all the grief I caused them over the Homecoming incident. I do plan on telling them myself, but I want you to do it if I don't get that chance."

"You got it, sis."

"Thank you. And contrary to what I told you in the past, you are not a terrible brother. You're a great brother. A little flawed, but still great." Both siblings hugged each other. They haven't had a conversation like that in ever. All was forgiven with what happened between them with Mamba joining the Serpents before. But she was still a Serpent and planned on staying despite her doubts.

Mamba then went to Rerun's room to tuck him in. He was happy that she was there. They were always close to each other despite the age difference. Mamba's relationship with Rerun was always better than hers and Linus's relationship.

"Lucy," Rerun began, "is everything okay with you?"

"Sure, Rerun," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been around as much. I was thinking you didn't like me anymore."

"You're my baby brother," Mamba said. "Just like I told Linus a moment ago, I may be hard on you guys sometimes, but it always come from a good place. I just want you to be prepared for what's to come in life."

"I understand, I guess. It's just you and Linus were angry with each other."

"We were, but we made up. Everything's fine now. Right now it's time for you to get some sleep." She tucked Rerun in and turned off his light.

"Goodnight, Rerun."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: EMERGENCY MEETING**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE (aka A TRAITOR AMONG US)**

Mamba was sound asleep in her room. Aside from the confrontation with the Spiders, the week went pretty smooth for her. She and Python became closer as best friends, and she made amends with Linus. So when she heard a tap at the window, she was not too pleased to be woken from her slumber.

"Alright, who's the blockhead who wants their noggin bruised?" she said, angry yet groggy. She looked outside and saw Python. She opened her window to see what she wanted.

"Python! What are you doing here this late?"

"I just got a message from Cobra," she said, a little frantic. "She wants us to meet her at the ballfield near here, so we don't have to go too far from our neighborhood."

"Give me a couple of minutes," said Mamba. She got up and put on her coat and hat. She went to Linus's room and woke him up.

"Linus, I need you to cover for me," she said. "There's an emergency meeting with the Serpents."

"This early in the morning?" asked a groggy Linus. "Just be quick about it. Take your cell phone with you. If mom and dad gets worried, I'll call you."

"Thanks, little brother. I should be back soon. They want to meet at Charlie Brown's field."

Later, Mamba and Python made it to the ballfield. Cobra was by herself standing on the pitcher's mound. Anaconda and Rattler were conspicuously missing. So the girls were curious about what was going on.

"We're here, Cobra," said Python. "What's the emergency?"

"I'm glad you're here, girls," said Cobra.

"Where's Anaconda and Rattler?" asked Mamba.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you girls about," Cobra began. "I just got a message from Black Widow from the Spiders. She said she knows who was behind the egging and papering of Fillmore Street and the surrounding neighborhood. She said it was a rogue group of her gang."

"So the Spiders WERE behind that?" said an angry Python.

"Kind of," Cobra continued. "While Widow said there were members of the Spiders that did it, she didn't authorize it. Those members who did it already deflected from the Spiders to form their own gang."

"So?" said Mamba. "That just mean we have more competition besides the Spiders."

"I wish it was just that, Mamba," sighed Cobra. "Which brings me to why Anaconda and Rattler aren't here for this meeting. If what Black Widow is saying is true, one of those two are in cahoots with those rogue Spiders members. Even though they, themselves, didn't participate in the act itself, one of them conspired with those girls. And one of them right now is planning to leave the Serpents and become a part of this new gang that's forming. What I'm wondering is who is it and when will this happen? That's why I only contacted you two."

"But how does Widow know all of this?" asked Python.

"That, I don't know," Cobra replied. "All I can say is for the three of us, we need to keep an eye on those two because one of them is against us. Maybe those rogue members told Widow about what they are planning without revealing much about their plans."

Mamba and Python were worried. Was this what Python was talking about, Mamba thought to herself. It was just more drama for her to deal with. What a way to start the Holiday Season.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
